


A Typical Story

by Kyuukoi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Getting Together, Niki owns the Tattoo Parlor, Puffy owns the Flower Shop, PuffyChu, Secret Santa, eventually, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukoi/pseuds/Kyuukoi
Summary: Niki is a tattoo artist.Next door, Puffy owns a flower shop.Nothing much else to say.Or: Wilbur trying very hard to make PuffyChu canon.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 31
Kudos: 52
Collections: Secret Santa.





	A Typical Story

**Author's Note:**

> For Blupe!  
> Happy holidays my friend!  
> I hope you enjoy! <3

“There you go! Let it heal for a bit and you should be good as new within a couple of days!” The blonde smiles as her latest customer inspects their newest tattoo. He prods at the tender skin, wincing slightly at the sharp sting. “You should know better than to touch it by now. Honestly, Wil, you act like this is your first time.”

“Thanks, Niki.” Sheepishly, the brunet raises his hand to rub at the back of his neck, flashing a smile at the woman. “So,” he says, watching as Niki begins cleaning her work area, as he was the last customer scheduled for that day, “have you gone over to that new botany shop that opened up right next to you?”

“Not yet. I’ve been so swamped by clients recently, but I’ve been meaning to go say hello. Why?” From her position wiping down the sleek counter tops, Niki shoots Wilbur a slightly suspicious glance. “This isn’t one of your plans to try and set me up again, is it?” At Wilbur’s suddenly blushing and guilty face, Niki releases a tired breath. She’s not surprised, the man had been trying to set her up for quite a while now.

“Come on Niki, I just wanna look around a bit, and who knows? Maybe there will be some flowers you can buy to spice up your lobby!” Niki hum affirmatively, she knows that once Wilbur had his mind set on something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. Plus, she  _ was _ looking to brighten up her Parlour’s color scheme, as she had complained to Wilbur over their weekly coffee meet-ups. “Just let me finish cleaning up a bit, yeah? Then I’ll go browse with you.”

Wilbur nods, beaming. He bounces a bit in the chair, spinning slowly as he waits on Niki to finish. The second she tosses her disinfectant wipe into the trash can, he springs up, grabs her arm, and steers her out of the door. Niki laughs, slightly taken aback by his quick movements, and allows herself to be manhandled out of the door. She bats at his hand and breaks out of his hold before they go any further. “Let me lock up before you pull me in there.”

Niki inserts the key to the door, turns the handle, and attempts to twist the knob, making sure she had properly secured the lock. Next, ignoring the man beside her vibrating in excitement, she double-checked that the cameras and security system were on. When Niki was satisfied with the safety of her workplace, she pivoted on her heel, brushing past Wilbur, and strode into the flower shop. 

_ The interior is beautiful. _ The flowers were arranged in a way that was just so visually appealing. The colors blending together to create a stunning image of swirling blues, yellows, pinks.  _ Whoever put this together did wonderfully. _ Tearing her eyes away from the collage of flowers, Niki began gazing at the rest of the store. Towards the back, she heard something fall to the ground and shatter, followed by a soft curse. 

Moving to see what had happened, she catches sight of a woman kneeling down, sweeping up broken parts of what looked to be a pot.  _ That must have been what broke.  _ “Excuse me?” Niki calls out to the woman, intent on asking if she needed any assistance. When the woman turned, however, Niki fell speechless. The lady seemed to be about her age, with soft, fluffy white hair that faded to rainbow towards the end. Her eyes were soft as she looked at Niki, waiting on her to continue her statement. 

Niki snaps out of her reverie as the lady’s eyes stare into her own. “Uh, I was just wondering if you needed any help? I heard the pot break so I just wanted to make sure.” The woman smiles and stands up, holding the dust pan filled with debris in her hand. She begins walking down the aisle, towards Niki. 

“That’s sweet of you! But it's alright.” She comes to a stop before Niki, still smiling pleasantly at her. “I’ve got it under control! I’m Puffy, and this is my botany shop!” With her free hand, Puffy does a spin, gesturing at the entire store around the two. Then, she begins walking back towards the front of the store, waving at Niki to follow her. Frozen in place for a moment, Niki rushes to follow her, a slight blush on her face. 

When they reach the front, Niki sees Wilbur fiddling with the leaves of some of the plants in the window for display. He turns, catching a glimpse of Puffy and Niki walking towards him, side by side. Puffy smiles at him, waving politely. When she turns away, he shoots Niki a questioning yet proud look. Niki’s blush spreads to her ears at the inquisitive glance as she turns to follow Puffy, Wilbur jogging slightly to follow. 

“Okay, so,” Puffy begins, leaning over the counter on her forearms, “Just here to browse? Or are you here for something else?” 

Niki stays silent, staring at Puffy. Wilbur takes over answering when it becomes obvious that Niki has nothing to say. “Niki here owns the Tattoo Parlour next door and I finally convinced her to come see the new neighbors with me!” He reaches out with his hand, shaking Puffy’s. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Wilbur.”

“Nice to meet you Wilbur!” Puffy turns to Niki, who’s eyes were still glued on Puffy’s face. “And you too Niki!”

Niki nods, her veins suddenly full of liquid courage. A determined look shining through on her face. She reaches out in the same manner as Wilbur did moments earlier, but instead of releasing Puffy’s hand briefly after, she held on tightly. “Would you want to get coffee with me sometime? I know this really nice place, it has pastries and drinks.”

Puffy blinks, her face scarlet. Slowly, a wide smile overcomes her face, delighted at the invitation. “I’d love to!” She pulls a paper out from the desk and scribbles something on it before folding it up. She ushers them to the door, almost pushing them in her hurry. “Sorry for the rush! I need to pick up my son from daycare!” She shoves a small slip of paper into Niki’s hand. “Here’s my number! Message me sometime.”

The next thing Niki knows, the door to the shop is closed, the blinds pulled down, blocking all view inside. Beside her, Wilbur squeals. “That was adorable!! My little Niki is going on a date!”

“Not a date, Wil.” Still, Niki blushes furiously at the prospect of meeting Puffy again.  _ Oh she can’t wait to see her again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> We have a pretty awesome [Discord Server!](https://discord.gg/UJ3mxc6s5t) And there are a bunch of awesome people there!


End file.
